A Lucy and Laxus Story
by Mojojoey11
Summary: LaLu Fic. Lucy's heart would always beat a little faster when Laxus was around but she did her best to hide her feelings for the Lightning Dragon Slayer, thinking that he didn't even notice that she existed. Unbeknownst to her, Laxus was acutely aware of Fairy Tail's only Celestial Mage... Currently Rated T but may become M later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing:** Lucy Heartfilia / Laxus Dreyer

 **Author's Note:** Hi everyone! This is my very first fan fiction story and would appreciate any feedback. My chapters may be short but I'll do my best to update as much as I can!

Thanks for reading!

Mojo

 **Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Fairy Tail! But sadly, I do not :(

'...' Thoughts

"..." Words

 **Chapter 1**

Lucy Heartfilia woke up to a rainy morning in Magnolia. Looking outside she saw people huddled in their coats and umbrellas trying to stay dry, as they went about their errands for the day.

'I should really start writing that new chapter for Levy' thought Lucy. But the thought of getting out of bed, while it was miserable outside, was off-putting for the Celestial Mage. Bracing herself for the cold, Lucy quickly got up and placed her feet on the wooden floor.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed. The floor was colder than she anticipated. It was odd not waking up next to Natsu and Happy, who usually snuck in through her window at night and slept in her bed.

'I wonder where they are? I'll visit the guild after I do some writing' she decided, while walking to the bathroom to have a hot shower before starting on breakfast.

After fully waking up from her shower, Lucy threw on a simple cropped white tank top, a pair of black jeans and brown boots, before making her favourite breakfast. Muesli and fresh cut strawberries on top of French vanilla yoghurt. No matter how cold or hot the weather got, it was always her favourite. Only second to Mira's strawberry milkshakes.

Lucy brought her bowl of yoghurt over to her desk and started working on her book.

******************************PLEASE REVIEW******************************


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing:** Lucy Heartfilia / Laxus Dreyer

 **Author's Note:** Hi everyone! This is my very first fan fiction story and would appreciate any feedback. My chapters may be short but I'll do my best to update as much as I can!

Thanks for reading!

Mojo

 **Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Fairy Tail! But sadly, I do not :(

'...' Thoughts

"..." Words

 **Chapter 2**

A few hours had passed until Lucy finally finished the latest chapter on her book. 'Levy's going to be so excited!' Lucy thought. Wanting to show her best friend straight away, Lucy gathered up the pieces of paper, quickly grabbed her pink waterproof jacket and umbrella before locking up her apartment and heading out.

The rain had gone down to a light drizzle with the sun slowly peeking out from behind the clouds, making the cobblestone road look shiny and smooth. Lucy happily waved towards the men on the boat who, as usual, warned her to be careful and not fall off into the canal, as she balanced on the edge while holding her umbrella.

After ten minutes of navigating through the puddles and people, Lucy arrived at Fairy Tail. The blonde scanned the guild hall for either the pink haired dragon slayer or the blue haired bookworm. She found Levy near the middle of the hall, sitting next to Gajeel, as he chewed on some steel nails. Levy, of course, had her nose in a big tome, occasionally chatting and pointing at something for Gajeel to look at in the book.

Lucy walked over and sat across from Levy and Gajeel, "Hi, Levy. Hi, Gajeel."

Levy enthusiastically said "Hi, Lu-chan! I was wondering where you were this morning!" Gajeel simply grunted in acknowledgement at Lucy.

Lucy grinned and took out her latest chapter from her jacket and pushed it towards Levy.

"Is that a new chapter?!" Levy asked excitedly.

"Sure is." Lucy replied happily.

Levy quickly grabbed the pages and started reading them. The big tome in front of her, currently forgotten. It didn't take long for her to read the chapter with her gale-force reading glasses, perched on her nose.

"Lu-chan this one is the best so far! I cannot wait to see how Michael is going to get out of this one! And with Aaron standing in his way, it's going to be tricky saving Rhiannon." Levy said with enthusiasm. "Have you got any ideas already for the next chapter?" Levy asked and gave the pages back to Lucy.

"Not yet. I just finished writing that this morning. That's why I wasn't in the guild earlier." Lucy replied. "Also, have you seen my team at all today?" she asked both Levy and Gajeel.

Gajeel grunted a negative while Levy shook her head, "Sorry, no. But maybe you can ask Mira." Levy supplied.

"I'll go do that. Thanks, Levy and Gajeel. I'll let you know as soon as I have a new chapter, Levy" Lucy said as she got up to walk over to the bar, where Mira was cleaning some glasses.

"Hi, Mira! How's your morning been? I was also wondering if you've seen my team around?" asked Lucy, as she sat down on one of the barstools closest to Mira, placing her latest chapter on the bar. Cana was a few feet away, looking quit drunk already with her barrel of booze, half empty. Lucy simply waved at the drunk mage, who waved back sloppily.

"Hi, Lucy. It's been quiet actually. Master's asked Erza to go on an S-Class mission while Wendy's gone into the forest to learn more about healing from Porlyusica. As for Natsu and Gray, I heard Gildarts dragged them away to do some fishing down by the river. And I think Happy and Carla, as well as Panther Lily went to the markets." Mira answered. "Did you want a strawberry milkshake?" she then asked.

"That would be great! Thanks, Mira. And I guess everyone's busy today…" Lucy sighed and wondered what she could do for the rest of the day.

Lucy then heard footsteps behind her and instantly froze. She would know those footsteps anywhere. 'Oh, Mavis. Act natural. Act natural.' she internally told herself. From the corner of her eye she could see his tattooed left shoulder, as he sat two chairs away from Lucy. 'Ah…crap.' she thought.

"Hey, Mira. I'll have whatever today's lunch is and my usual drink." Laxus said, his sound pod around his neck and his fur lined coat nowhere to be seen.

"Sure thing, Laxus. I made pasta today." Mira chirped, as she handed Lucy her milkshake and Laxus some whiskey.

"That's fine." Laxus said as he took a sip of his drink. "Hey, Blondie." he turned towards Lucy.

"Um…h..hi, La..Laxus." Lucy stuttered. 'Good job, you nut job. That was real smooth.' she cringed internally. Laxus stared at Lucy for a few more seconds and turned back to his drink and pasta, that Mira had brought over.

Lucy started fiddling with her straw, too nervous to even drink around the man. All of a sudden a crash was heard at the entrance.

"You damn, flame brain! I can't believe you burnt all the fish that we caught!" Gray yelled out as he punched Natsu towards the nearest table. Everyone in the guild could see a pile of something black and burnt sticking out from a bag near Gray's feet.

Natsu got up and shouted, "It's your fault for not giving the bag to me! You were dragging it on the ground, you stupid popsicle!" Natsu retaliated by delivering a kick to Gray's stomach. Gray blocked the kick and threw the dragon slayer over his head. Natsu quickly landed on his feet and threw a fireball towards Gray which he dodged.

Lucy could only watch as the fireball headed her way. Someone grabbed her by the shoulders and she was suddenly pulled against a firm chest. Lucy gasped as the fireball that Natsu threw, hit her precious pages.

"No! My new chapter!" she cried in dismay. Natsu and Gray stopped fighting to look at what their teammate was upset about. When they noticed the pile of ashes near Lucy, their faces turned pale.

****************************** PLEASE REVIEW ******************************


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing:** Lucy Heartfilia / Laxus Dreyer

 **Author's Note:** Hi everyone! This is my very first fan fiction story and would appreciate any feedback. My chapters may be short but I'll do my best to update as much as I can!

Thanks for reading!

Mojo

 **Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Fairy Tail! But sadly, I do not :(

'…' Thoughts

"…" Words

 **Chapter 3**

It was deathly quiet in the guild that you could have heard a pin drop. The other mages held their breath, waiting for what their resident celestial mage would do to the two.

Lucy slowly straightened herself up and glared at both mages, oblivious to the fact that she was on a certain dragon slayer's lap. "Natsu….Gray…." she bit out. Natsu and Gray gulped, now worried. Everyone knew how seriously Lucy took her writing. When Lucy found the inspiration to write, she could lock herself up in her apartment for a whole day or two and made sure that no one from her team could disturb her. A few times, she had even asked Freed to place runes on all her doors and windows, even the fireplace, so no one from her team could break in while she was writing. Seeing what was left of what they assumed was her latest writing, both Natsu and Gray knew that she was very much pissed off.

"Lucy, we're really.." Gray started but stopped when Lucy raised her hand up.

"Don't even say your sorry. How many times have I told you both not to fight over stupid little things?! How many times have we lost half or almost all of our reward money on missions because you were both too destructive and we had to pay for repairs?!" Lucy grounded out between clenched teeth. Her arms were now crossed and a tic had appeared on her left eyebrow. She was seconds away to giving them both her famous Lucy kick.

"But, Luce, we always get the bad guys in the end!" Natsu says unhelpfully.

"You don't get it at all, Natsu! That's it! For the next month, I'm going on missions by myself." Lucy declared resolutely. By the stubborn tilt of her chin, they could see she was set on the idea.

"Lucy, I don't think that's a…" Gray started.

"But, Lucy….!" Natsu whined at the same time.

But she kept on going, "And no barging into my apartment without notice and no sneaking in the middle of the night! I have to rewrite that whole chapter that you just destroyed! It was a really good one too!" Lucy finished in anger.

"I think you going on jobs alone is a stupid idea." Gray continued. "What's going to happen if you get hurt and no one is there to help you? Natsu and I are really sorry about your chapter but I disagree with you going alone. It's too dangerous." Gray worriedly said, looking at Lucy to try and change her mind. But Lucy only huffed in annoyance and glared back.

"I have to agree with Gray, Lucy. It is too dangerous to go on your own. At least wait until Erza gets back and she can go with you. She'll be back in about a week." Mira soothingly offered, trying to placate the angry blonde. 'I don't think I've seen Lucy this upset in a while.'

Lucy turned towards Mira answering, "But Mira, I can't wait for Erza. My rent is due in a few days and I was hoping to go on a mission soon." Lucy wanted to make sure her rent was sorted soon. Her landlady was scary and quit strict when it came to paying rent on time. She was lucky to have had a place to go home after she went missing for seven years during the incident on Tenrou Island.

"You can always go with me, Blondie." a deep voice rumbled against Lucy's back. Lucy stilled, her anger temporarily forgotten, only realising that it was Laxus that pulled her away from Natsu's fireball.

As if she suddenly developed a fever, her face turned bright red, right from the base of her neck to the tips of her ears. Her heart pounding, Lucy slowly turned towards Laxus and saw exactly what kind of position they were in. She was snuggly sitting on his lap, her back directly against his broad chest, while his hands were still on her shoulders and their faces only centimetres apart. They stared into each others eyes for a few more seconds before Lucy remembered where they were.

"Laxus!" Lucy exclaimed, averting her eyes. "Um.. thank you for saving me earlier." Lucy tried to stand up but Laxus kept his hands where they were, making it impossible for Lucy to move. She found herself looking into his eyes again and this time she couldn't look away. His gray eyes were like bands of steel, locking her within their depths.

"So what do you say, Blondie?" he continued, now smirking at her. "Go on a job with me. I've already got something lined up for tomorrow. Was gonna go by myself but if you need the jewels, I can always help out a fellow guild member."

"I don't know." Lucy replied, still red in the face, from how close they were. She could feel every sculpted muscle on his chest and how firm his thighs were underneath her. 'He's gonna give me a damn heart attack! I need to get up NOW!' Lucy thought, still blushing furiously.

"Hey, Laxus! We can take Lucy on a job, so you don't need to worry about it! We take care of our own team members!" Natsu shouted, upset that Lucy might replace them. Gray merely frowned while Mira and everyone else looked puzzled or surprised that Laxus would offer to take the blonde mage on a job with him. It was only ever solo S-Class missions for Laxus or the occasional ones with the Thunder God Tribe. Fairy Tail knows that Laxus could be counted on when the entire guild is in a pickle, but he was never known to help individual guild members.

"Oh? Like how you nearly hit her with that fireball of yours, you blockhead?" Laxus retaliated, finally breaking eye contact with Lucy. The Celestial mage took a quick shuddering breath, trying to slow down her fast beating heart. Natsu ignored what Laxus said and stomped over towards them. Before he could even get within ten feet of them, Natsu got struck by Laxus' lightning. After the smoke cleared, Natsu could be seen on the ground twitching, looking as burnt as the fish they had caught.

"Next time, watch where you're aiming." Laxus rebuked Natsu, finally letting Lucy stand up and getting up himself. He bent down to whisper softly in Lucy's ear, "If you wanna join me, I'll be at the train station. 8am sharp." Lucy shivered as she felt Laxus' lips touch her ear before he straightened up and walked back upstairs into his office.

'Oh, Mavis. What just happened?' Lucy asked herself in a daze, still staring at the spot where she last saw Laxus.

**********PLEASE REVIEW*********


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing:** Lucy Heartfilia / Laxus Dreyar

 **Author's Note:** I want to give a big thank you to those who have reviewed, favourited and are currently following this story! It gives me the motivation to keep on writing!

I aim to update every few days or so and will also do my best to make the chapters longer. As this is my very first story, constructive criticism is much appreciated.

Thanks for reading!

Mojo

 **Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Fairy Tail! But sadly, I do not :(

'…' Thoughts

"…" Words

 **Chapter 4**

Noise inside the Fairy Tail guild rapidly picked up again. Its guild members all speculating why the Laxus Dreyar would make such an offer to Lucy Heartfilia. Natsu was still half-dead on the ground, occasionally twitching from the visible leftover electricity running through his body. Levy looked in between being upset at the ruined chapter and confused at Laxus' behaviour towards Lucy. She had only ever known him to be harsh and a bit secluded from most of Fairy Tail. Gajeel just grinned his signature grin, having an idea on what was going on with his fellow dragon slayer. Mira never having seen this side of Laxus before, started to fantasise about a possible romance between the two flaxen haired mages. 'Blonde haired and blue eyed babies or blonde hair and brown eyed babies!' Mira imagined with stars in her eyes.

Cana noticing Mira, grabbed another barrel of ale behind the bar before quickly moving as far away from the takeover mage as possible. Mira always freaked her out when she was daydreaming about setting people up. It always gave the white haired woman a disturbing expression on her face. Gray continued frowning, looking from Lucy and then towards Laxus' office. 'I wonder what's going on?' he pondered.

Mouth slightly ajar, Lucy still had a stumped look on her face, not believing what just happened. 'Did Laxus just offer to help me out? What should I do? I definitely need the money but the more I hang around Laxus, the more he'll definitely notice that I have feelings for him!' she thought in a panic.

"So, Lucy, are you going to be joining Laxus on his mission?" Mira inquired excitedly. The look in her eyes hinted that Lucy should definitely say yes. "You'll need to let me know by today, so I can log it in the request book." she added, wanting to know straight away, so she could start planning their wedding. 'Oh, the babies!' she squealed in her head.

"Err…can I get back to you later, Mira? I'll let you know before I leave." Lucy knew exactly what Mira was thinking. She had that look in her eyes again. It was similar to when she had wanted to set her and Natsu up, implying that Natsu had feelings for her, when all he really wanted was to dig up some rumoured treasure under the Rainbow Sakura. Lucy could never forget that painfully awkward day. Thankfully, Natsu was none the wiser on what had been going on through the celestial wizard's mind that day.

Thinking back on the current situation, she wasn't quit sure when she started to develop feelings for the lightning dragon slayer, only that it was sometime after Tenrou Island. Between facing Hades, Zeref and lastly, Acnologia, Lucy was grateful that Laxus was there to help them out. He gave Lucy and the others strength and hope when there seemed to have been none left to keep on fighting.

Not long after they were released from Mavis' sealing spell and were reunited with their comrades, Lucy recalled seeing Laxus hanging out with Bickslow, Freed and Evergreen at a cafe in Magnolia. She was curious as to why Laxus still hung around near the guild when he was banished. It was during that time that she suddenly saw him smile at something Bickslow was saying.

It wasn't the boyish kind of smile that Natsu had nor was it a charming smile that Lucy had seen Loke, Gray and often Hibiki used on girls. It was the type of smile that was small, almost unnoticeable, but was full of feeling and emotions. That smile gave the celestial mage pause and since then, she couldn't get the image out of her head. Lucy caught herself staring at Laxus more, whenever she saw him, wanting to see that smile again from the stoic man. She made sure that no one would notice her sudden interest in the blond dragon slayer.

Lucy's attraction became harder to hide when Gildarts reinstated Laxus back into Fairy Tail prior to the Grand Magic Games. She remembered how her heart swelled when he proudly declared that Fairy Tail was his family before soundly defeating his father, Ivan. Lucy couldn't keep her eyes away from Laxus on that day. He had captivated her and that's when she knew she was doomed.

She could see how much Laxus truly cared about the guild. He may have done a terrible job showing it during Fantasia but from what Lucy could see, he meant well in the end. Yes he was gruff and could be mean, but he was also proud to be a part of Fairy Tail. And Lucy felt the same way. She considers Fairy Tail as her family and it made her happy to think that Laxus was the same.

Giving Natsu an exasperated glance on the floor, Lucy walked back over to Levy and Gajeel's table. "Sorry, Levy. It looks like you'll need to wait a little longer for what happens next in my story. I need to try and remember what I wrote in today's one." the blonde sighed in annoyance.

"Don't be sorry about it, Lu-chan! It was those two's fault for destroying it." glared the solid script mage at both Natsu and Gray. "I'm more curious to know why Laxus offered for you to join him. It's very unlike him."

Gajeel merely smirked at Lucy and glanced away.

"Do you know something I don't, Gajeel?" Lucy asked suspiciously.

"Gihi! Nothing ya need to worry about Bunny Girl. I promise ya it ain't nothing bad." the iron dragon slayer stated with amusement. If what Gajeel suspected was true, Lucy was Laxus' mate. Only Mavis knew why it's taken him this long to claim her. Although the dark haired man couldn't say he was any better, subtly glancing at the blue haired girl sitting next to him.

"Fine." Lucy huffed. "Don't tell me then." Gajeel was good at being tight lipped, so she knew that she wouldn't get any information out of him.

Lucy hung around with Levy for a little longer, both trying to remember what Lucy had written down on her chapter. After writing down as much as they could remember, Lucy waved goodbye to Levy and Gajeel, before detouring towards Mira at the bar. She had more time to consider Laxus' offer and she decided to take the bull by the horns and just go for it.

She saw that Natsu was sulking in the corner, with a comforting Lisanna, while an almost naked Gray was busy chasing Juvia around a table, trying to get back his discarded clothes. 'Good, their busy.' Lucy didn't want to argue with them at the moment. She was a big girl and could make her own decisions. Besides she was sure they'd try and break into her apartment later in the evening for some dinner, along with Happy.

Lucy determinedly walked up to Mira and said, "Mira, could you please pass on to Laxus that I'll be joining him tomorrow?"

Mira's eyes lit up and a devious smile adorned on the usual sweet face of the eldest Strauss. "Of course, Lucy!" whipping out the request book, she hurriedly wrote down Lucy's name next to Laxus next to the mission and also secretly drew a love heart around their names. 'Blonde haired and blue eyed babies or blonde hair and brown eyed babies!' Mira was in matchmaking heaven.

"Thanks, Mira. I'm heading home now to get ready for tomorrow. See you when I get back from the mission!" Lucy summoned Plue for company before walking out of the guild.

Upstairs, in his office, a certain blond dragon slayer smirked when he heard that he was going to have company tomorrow. 'Time to make my move.' Laxus thought devilishly.

********** PLEASE REVIEW *********


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairing:** Lucy Heartfilia / Laxus Dreyar

 **Author's Note:** Hi everyone! This is my very first fan fiction story and would appreciate any feedback. My chapters may be short but I'll do my best to update as much as I can!

Reviews, likes and follows keep me fired up!

Thanks for reading!

Mojo

 **Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Fairy Tail! But sadly, I do not :(

'…' Thoughts

"…" Words

 _Italics_ Flashback

 **Chapter 5**

True to Lucy's predication, she had only been home for under an hour before she heard banging on her front door. "Hey! Open up, Lucy!" she heard Natsu call out. She marched towards the door but didn't make any moves to open it.

"What do you want, Natsu?" she barked, arms akimbo.

"C'mon, Lucy, open the door and let us in." the pink haired mage pleaded, a little more quietly. "We just want to talk to you for a bit."

"Fine. I'll open the door but you're not allowed inside." Lucy huffed and opened the door, using her body to block the entrance.

A ball of blue fur barrelled towards Lucy's ample chest. "Lusshyy! Can I have some fish? Natsu and Gray burned all of theirs!" Happy cried, his eyes wide and teary.

Lucy gave the little Exceed a pat on the head and answered, "Sure, Happy. There should be a really big one in the fridge." Happy yelped happily and flew off towards the kitchen.

Natsu and Gray were standing side by side, Natsu looking more like a kicked puppy compared to Gray's calm expression.

Lucy crossed her arms, "Well, what did you want to talk about?" She was still angry at them and it would take her a few days to forgive them.

"We just wanted to say how sorry we are again for destroying your writing. It was a complete accident, but still our fault." Gray humbly said. "Is there any way we can change your mind about not going on missions with us? A month seems so long." He finished sadly. Gray considered Lucy to be one of his closest friends, almost like a sister. From what Lucy said earlier, he could understand why she would need a little break from their over the top escapades.

"Yeah, Luce. We're really sorry and all. Especially me. I was the one that threw fire towards you. If it wasn't for Laxus, I really could have hurt you." Natsu's eye were begging for forgiveness as he scratched the back of his head. Mira and Lisanna explained to the dragon slayer how Lucy wasn't abandoning them but that she was entitled to having a little break from them once in a while.

Lucy's eyes softened a little before giving a small sigh, "Look guys, it will take me a few days to forgive you but I will forgive you. You're my family and families always fight but they also forgive each other. I'm still a little upset about it as it was one of my best works. But don't worry, I promise I'll go on a mission with everyone after my mission with Laxus…" Lucy trailed off, realising that she had no idea what type of mission it was that her and Laxus were doing.

"Something wrong?" Gray asked.

Lucy turned to Gray and said, "I just realised that I have no idea what kind of mission I'm going with Laxus tomorrow." Lucy flushed in embarrassment at her error.

"Oh! Mira actually asked us to tell you to pack warm and to have a few days worth of clothes. She didn't say anything else besides that." Natsu helpfully provided.

"Hmmm…. okay then…." Lucy quietly said to herself as she watched Happy return while munching on a fish merrily. 'I got so tongue tied earlier that I completely forgot to ask Laxus or Mira for details!' the blonde reprimanded herself.

Turning back towards Gray and Natsu, "Guess I better start packing then. I'll see you when I get back, okay?" Lucy said, giving them a tiny smile.

Gray smiled back and turned to leave. Natsu raised his fist in the air and shouted, "I'm all fired up! We'll make sure to pick an awesome mission when you get back!" Natsu then ran after Gray and Happy waved and mumbled what sounded like, "Thanks for the fish, Lusshyyy!" as his mouth was still full of fish.

Lucy closed her door and leaned heavily against it. Now that her team had left, she could concentrate on packing and think on how she was going to deal with Laxus. She had only ever had one conversation with him which was after the GMG Naval battle. She had been beaten by the sadistic Minerva. She was heavily injured and was stuck in the infirmary, miserable that she had lost and that she couldn't cheer her guild on.

 _….FLASHBACK…._

 _The Celestial Mages' body was covered in bandages but at least Wendy had healed most of her major injuries from Minerva's beating. Still recovering, all Lucy could do was watch the game, via lacrima, in the infirmary. She was disappointed that she couldn't be physically there to yell encouragement to Natsu and Gajeel, with everyone, who had just finished their fight with Sting and Rogue. 'I'm so glad their okay. And they defeated those arrogant dragon slayers! Ha! Serves them right!' Lucy thought a little vindictively. She wasn't impressed when they had made fun of Fairy Tail's dragon slayers._

 _Wendy had just stepped out to look for something for her and Lucy to eat, when not long after, Laxus entered the infirmary and headed straight for her bed._

 _"Hey, Blondie. You took quite a beating out there." Laxus stated as he stood next to her bed._

 _Lucy felt that he was way too close for her sanity. She had to look all the way up so their eyes could meet. He was so close that she could smell his aftershave and another scent that was entirely unique to Laxus. He smelt like how the air did when it rained. It smelt heavenly to the spirit summoner. Rain, especially thunderstorms, were secretly one of her favourite things. She would sometimes curl up in her warm bed and listen as the rain beat against her window. It reminded her of the times she had spent cuddled up next to her mother, during a storm, as she read Lucy a bedtime story. Lucy always found comfort in the memory. The pitter patter of rain, would make her feel calm and lull her to sleep. Laxus' scent, on the other hand, made her feel intoxicated and far from relaxed at that moment._

 _Shaking her head to clear it, she replied, "Yeah, I did. But Wendy's fixed me up! See? I'm almost as good as new! You can barely tell!" Lucy rambled a bit as she showed Laxus one of her bandaged arms._

 _Laxus took a closer look at her person, inspecting every inch of her visible body. Lucy started to squirm uncomfortably under his close scrutiny. His face had started from her legs and slowly moved up towards her hips and chest. When he was just centimetres away from her bandaged covered breasts, he stopped to look up at her. Lucy could only watch with bated breath as the handsome mage gave her a mischievous grin before standing up straight again._

 _"Yup. Looks all good to me." Laxus confirmed, winking at her. He then tilted his head to the side, to listen, before sighing out, "Better go. Glad you're okay, Blondie. Take it easy or else I'll have to take measures next time." He warned before walking out of the infirmary._

 _Lucy exhaled heavily and relaxed back against her pillows. 'I wonder what he meant by that?' The celestial mage felt confused yet also a little giddy that he was concerned enough to check up on her._

 _Wendy had then returned with some delicious lunch and they continued watching the game._

 _….END FLASHBACK…._

Lucy had now finished packing and was lying in bed trying to get some sleep. She kept on tossing and turning, thinking about what tomorrow would bring. 'We'll most likely be stuck together for a few days. I need to keep it cool and not act like a complete fool around him. If I don't end up looking like a fool, I might just end up being a mess anyway.' she thought forlornly.

These thoughts repeatedly went round and round in Lucy's head until exhaustion finally caught up to her and she fell in a restless sleep. She dreamt that night of paper and pens pushing her out of her apartment with a smiling Laxus, on the other side, to catch her.

********** PLEASE REVIEW *********

******* REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY AND HELP ME FUNCTION *******


	6. Chapter 6

**Pairing:** Lucy Heartfilia / Laxus Dreyar

 **Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay! Life happened and I got distracted writing a side story in relation to this story! If you want to read it, it's called "Tease Me" on my profile. Be warned! It's rated M and is smutty.

Thanks for reading and please review!

Mojo

 **Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Fairy Tail! But sadly, I do not :(

'…' Thoughts

"…" Words

 **Chapter 6**

Lucy Heartfilia woke up groggy and cranky the next morning, to her blaring alarm clock. Without opening her eyes, her left hand reached over and repeatedly smashed the annoying contraption until it gave one last feeble shrill and stopped. The blonde rolled over and slowly opened one eye to check the time. Her eye slowly focused to see that the little hand was pointed straight down while the long hand was pointed straight up. 'Eugh… 6:00 AM.' She groaned softly and stretched her stiff muscles. The celestial mage hadn't had a good night's sleep at all.

Looking out the window, she saw that the sun was slowly peeking through the mountain tops and that there were no clouds in sight. 'Looks like there won't be any rain today.' After a few minutes of watching the sunrise, Lucy started to get ready to leave and meet with Laxus.

Her top priority was a nice hot bath. 'Who knows when I'll get another chance with where we're going for the mission.' she figured while she soaked and scrubbed herself pink. All she knew was that it was going to be cold. 'Man, I really hate the cold…' she blanched.

Wanting to look a little nice in front of the lightning dragon slayer, she threw on a blue soft-knit jumper over a short black skirt, a pair of black tights and her favourite brown boots. Inspecting herself in the mirror, she decided to summon Cancer to fix her hair. Pulling out Cancer's key, Lucy called out, "Open, Gate of the Giant Crab!" In a flash of light, the black haired man with cornrows appeared in front of Lucy.

"What kind of hairstyle would you like today? Ebi." Cancer asked while snipping his twin scissors.

"Morning, Cancer. I'm not sure. I want to look nice but not too nice as I'm heading out for a mission. Can you do a style that's pretty but won't get in the way?" Lucy requested while twirling her hair in front of her. It was as long as Erza's now as she had let her hair grow out after the GMG. The blonde always wanted to and after making friends with Flare, the redhead had convinced her to do so.

"Of course. Ebi." The celestial spirit then got to work.

* * *

 **Magnolia Train Station - 7:52am**

* * *

A bored looking Laxus was leaning against one of the pillars just next to the entrance at Magnolia station. Listening to his sound pod, with his eyes partially closed, passersby assumed that he was oblivious to the world. In reality, he was focusing his senses so he could locate a certain blonde amongst the crowd.

Women and young girls alike, when spotting the handsome young man, would try to get his attention by fluttering their eyelashes at him or swaying their hips as they walked by. The dragon slayer simply ignored them all and continued to wait for Lucy to arrive.

One of the women, eyeing Laxus, boldly approached him. Swaying her hips, she sauntered towards Laxus and stopped directly in front of him. She was slim, well endowed and was wearing far too revealing clothing for it to be appropriate in public. She would even put Cana's attire to shame.

"Hey, handsome. My name's Nikki and I'm just passing by this town. If you're not too busy, do you want to show me around? I'm sure you and I can have a really good time." she purred while running her hand up and down Laxus' arm.

Laxus gave her an unimpressed look and tsked. "Go bother somebody else, lady. I'm busy and ain't interested." he replied with disdain.

"What?! How dare you speak to me like that?! Do you know how many guys would kill to have a chance with me?" she indignantly screeched.

Not even bothering to look at the fuming woman now, Laxus bluntly said, "Good for you but I ain't one of them. Now like I said, go bother someone.…" he trailed off, distracted when he smelled that Lucy was nearby. Moving away from the pillar and completely forgetting about the woman, Laxus picked up his travel bag and walked towards where he could smell strawberries, chocolate and a hint of jasmine.

When her scent got stronger, the crowd parted to reveal Lucy. Laxus had to stop and stare at the vision she presented. She was on her tiptoes, eyes searching left and right for him. Her outfit suited her very well and hugged her in all the right places. Her blonde hair was in a loose long french braid that started from one side of her head, travelled diagonally down to the other side and ended across her left shoulder. He couldn't understand how she could look both sexy and innocent at the same time. Noticing other men eyeing her appreciatively, he growled low in his throat and hurriedly walked over to her, glaring at some of them on the way. The ones who saw his look, gulped nervously and quickly started walking in the opposite direction.

Lucy noticing Laxus approaching, smiled nervously and greeted him. "Hi Laxus. Hope you weren't waiting too long."

"Hey, Blondie. And nah, you're just on time." he greeted in reply. "C'mon, let's grab a compartment before they get busy." He started walking in the direction of their train but stopped when he felt her grab on to the sleeve of his coat. He turned back to look at her in question.

"Oh! Sorry!" Lucy hurriedly let go and explained, "I still need to buy a ticket. And I forgot to ask Mira where we were going."

"Don't worry about it, Blondie. I got us both tickets already and, so you know, we're headed to Hail Town in the country of Iceberg." He was glad that she was at least a little comfortable enough to touch him, although he would have preferred if she had grabbed his hand instead of his coat. 'Gotta go slow with her. She's still too skittish around me.'

"Really? Thanks, Laxus. How much do I owe you?" Lucy was a little surprised as her team usually bought their own train tickets.

"Nothing at all. I invited you to come with me, so let me pay for it." he waved it off carelessly. Lucy started to protest but Laxus interrupted her to say, "Now c'mon. We gotta go or else we'll miss the train."

They quickly walked over to the platform and boarded their train, just as the first whistle sounded. Luckily it wasn't that busy anymore and Laxus found their private compartment straight away. After putting their bags away, both blonde mages sat across from each other and got comfortable.

"So what exactly is this mission and why did they ask Fairy Tail to help out? Isn't Hail Town a bit far?" Lucy asked curiously. As far as Lucy knew, the country of Iceberg was roughly a six hour train ride to the northeast, past Fiore. She had never been there but have heard that it was as cold as its name and that not many people inhabited the country. The Kingdom of Bosco was closer and Lucy knew there were capable mages there.

"Gramps and I thought the same too. We checked it out and there were reports that a small dark guild has made itself at home near Hail Town. The request specifically asked for a lightning mage to help. Has something to do about their guild master being weak to lightning. The Magic Council have also been informed and will be arriving in a few days to take the members in custody, after we deal with 'em." Laxus informed the celestial mage.

"And the Master was okay with you initially going alone? Usually when you had to clean up a dark guild you would take the Thunder God Tribe with you." she thought out loud. It was one of the things she had noticed when Laxus went out on missions with the team. She would worry a little while they were away as she knew that they would be up against a dark guild. The council have been proactively disbanding any dark guilds that crop up all over Earthland. As the number of smaller dark guilds had been increasing recently, the council had no other choice but to seek help from other magical guilds.

"Oh..? Noticed that did you? The others just assumed that I was going on regular missions with Bickslow, Freed and Ever." Laxus smirked, waiting for Lucy's reaction.

Lucy turned as red as a tomato, realising that she practically confessed that she was stalking him. 'Way to go, dummy! Now he's definitely going to know!'

"Um…Well.. That is… I just heard Freed mention it one day to Mira!" Lucy made up, desperately trying to cover up her blunder and turned to look out the window, avoiding Laxus' gaze.

The dragon slayer merely raised an eyebrow towards the flustered celestial mage, before groaning slightly when they heard the second whistle go off, signalling that their train would be leaving in a few seconds.

Lucy still blushing, looked sideways at Laxus when she heard him groan. She noticed that he looked a little paler than normal and that he now had his sound pod back on. His eyes were shut tightly, as he frowned. 'No way. Don't tell me…'

Tapping Laxus gently on his knee. "Um, Laxus? Are you okay?" Lucy asked worriedly, her embarrassment forgotten. She already had a suspicion on what was wrong.

Opening one eye, Laxus grimaced, "I'll be fine, Blondie. Why don't you get some shut eye and I'll wake you when we get there?" He then gave a particularly loud groan when the train jolted to speed up.

"Laxus, do you get motion sickness? Like Natsu and Gajeel?" she enquired softly. Her chocolate coloured eyes were looking at him with concern.

"It's nothing I can't handle. Don't worry about it. And whatever you do, don't let Salamander know or I'll never hear the end of it." he grumbled in discomfort.

"Either way, I don't like how you're looking at the moment. I can maybe try something that usually helps when I travel with Natsu and when Wendy's troia spell doesn't work." she offered and blushed again.

Laxus, a little intrigued, asked, "How exactly do you help, Salamander?"

"Well.. When he gets motion sickness, he usually… usually lays his… head on my lap… He says it calms him down from the worst of it." she explained and tried to look everywhere but at the man in front of her, missing the slight tightening of his lips.

'Bloody flame brained bastard.' Laxus thought jealously as his inner dragon roared in displeasure. It was a good thing he knew that Natsu and Lisanna were mates or else he'd be jumping out of this train to challenge Natsu back in the guild.

"Do you want to maybe try it?" he heard Lucy ask when he didn't say anything.

"Sure. Worth a shot." he answered a little weakly. The train's motion was starting to really get to him.

Lucy got up from her seat and sat next to Laxus. Grabbing his coat that was lying next to him, she rolled it a few times into a make shift pillow. When she was ready, she gently tugged Laxus down and placed his head on her lap. Out of habit with Natsu, she started running her fingers through his spiky hair. 'It's surprisingly soft…' she mused while still flushing, not missing the fact how her team would freak if they saw her and Laxus right now.

Laxus was in heaven. Not only was he alone with his mate but she was touching and taking care of him. He had never been thankful of his motion sickness, but at that very moment, he was glad to have it. Moving his head to a more comfortable spot on her lap, Laxus sighed in contentment and was lulled to sleep by her gentle ministrations.

********** PLEASE REVIEW *********

******* REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY AND HELP ME FUNCTION *******


	7. Chapter 7

**Pairing:** Lucy Heartfilia / Laxus Dreyar

 **Author's Note:** Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay in updating! Work has been super busy and I've been trying to make the chapters a little longer!

As I will be busier in the next few months or so, I will be updating once a week now instead of once every few days.

Thanks for reading!

Mojo

 **Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Fairy Tail! But sadly, I do not :(

'…' Thoughts

"…" Words

 **Chapter 7**

It was around midday when Lucy awoke and realised she had fallen asleep while Laxus was lying down on her lap. Looking down at the still sleeping mage, Lucy studied the dragon slayer closely. He looked so peaceful and younger when sleeping, as if all his worries had drifted away. Bits of hair had fallen towards the middle of his forehead, giving him a slightly boyish look. His nose was straight while his lips were full, above his strong jawline. With gentle fingers, she traced his lightning shaped scar across his right eyebrow. It reminded Lucy sadly of the pain a younger Laxus must have felt, when Ivan forced the dragon lacrima in his eye.

Lifting her hand so she could run her fingers through his hair again, she stopped when she saw a pair of blue eyes studying her just as closely. She had frozen in surprise at the way Laxus was looking at her. He looked at her intently as if she was a puzzle that he needed to solve right away. Lucy swallowed, her mouth suddenly going dry. Her tongue darted out to moisten her dry lips, nervously. Laxus' eyes followed the motion and darkened slightly. Seeing his look, Lucy's heart started to hammer in her chest. It was so loud, that even if Laxus had average hearing, Lucy was sure he would have still heard. She watched from above as Laxus lifted his head slightly towards her and waited. Mesmerised, Lucy moved her head down slowly. Their lips were only inches apart when the train gave a sudden big jolt, causing Laxus to fall off their seat, with a hard thump.

"Shit…" the blond dragon slayer swore and groaned in pain when his motion sickness came back with a vengeance.

Lucy hurriedly kneeled down next to Laxus to check if he was okay. "Oh my gosh! Are you alright?"

"Yeah…I just feel sick again." Laxus grumpily admitted, giving another groan. 'Fucking train. Was so close…'

"Here let me help you up and you can lie down again." Lucy pulled him up into a sitting position before half dragging and half carrying the big man back onto their seat. Internally her brain was a jumbled mess. 'Did we..? Kiss? No..Almost… I think… Argh..!'

"Thanks." Laxus muttered queasily. Lucy could see that he was already pale and sweating a little. Deciding that now was not the time, Lucy told her brain to shut up. She'd agonise about what almost happened later.

As soon as Lucy sat down next to him, he plonked his head down on her lap and she instantly started running her hand through his hair again. Laxus let out a pleased hum. "Thanks, Blondie. Feels nice."

His comment gave her a warm feeling inside her chest. 'It's a little scary how comfortable this is. Almost like we've been doing this for years.' she thought. She was happy that she could be of help to the usually aloof mage. Not many could say that they had seen Laxus during a weak moment.

A few silent minutes passed before a load rumble was heard coming from the petite blonde's stomach. Lucy flushed in embarrassment. 'Oh, how mortifying… I was so busy getting ready this morning that I forgot to eat breakfast!'

Hoping that Laxus had fallen asleep again, she peeked down to see him with one eye open, smirking crookedly at her. "Hungry, Blondie? Or was that thunder?"

She stuck out her tongue at him before sheepishly confessing, "Yeah, stupid me. I forgot to eat breakfast this morning."

"Grab my pack. I've got some snacks in there you can munch on." he ordered. 'Can't have my mate going hungry.'

"It's alright. There's usually someone that walks around, selling food. I can pop out for just a few minutes. I shouldn't be long." Lucy didn't want to inconvenience Laxus anymore. He had already paid for her train ticket and now he was insisting she take his food. Besides, she knew how much all dragon slayers ate. 'Natsu and Gajeel eat like it's their last meal. Wendy at least has manners while eating, even though she eats twice as much as I do.'

"You might take too long. Just grab what I have in my bag and eat that, Blondie." he brashly countered. Laxus was worried that if something happened to her, he wouldn't be able to help. Not in the state he was currently.

Getting a little annoyed, Lucy stared down at Laxus and said, "Don't think just cause you're stronger, you can boss me around, Sparky." Lucy may like him but that didn't mean she was going to just let him speak to her like that. "Fine, I'll eat your snacks but I will be replacing them when we get to town. I'm not a child. No point in me moving anyway, if you're just going to end up sick again. And FYI, you're blond too!" she huffily finished.

Grabbing his bag, she took out the closest food she could grab, which was a piece of jerky. Biting it, she chewed on the piece of meat petulantly. Even annoyed, she kept on running her other hand through his hair, knowing that it eased his motion sickness.

Laxus just kept quiet knowing that she was annoyed with him. Squinting, he watched until he was satisfied that she had enough to eat before drifting off to sleep again. His last thought was, 'I'll make it up to her later…'

When Lucy felt his breathing even out, she glanced down to make sure he was asleep. Her stomach now sated, she simply sighed in exasperation, "What the hell am I going to do with you?" The celestial mage got a little more comfortable before letting the train's rocking motion rock her back to sleep.

* * *

 **Hail Town - 2:04pm**

* * *

Lucy had been awake for over twenty minutes now when she felt their train start to slow down. She had been watching the scenery outside their window. The landscape was covered in frost and snow, and the air more crisp as they travelled further and further into Iceberg. Hail Town was located about 40 miles past the border of Bosco and it was the closest town anyone could access within the unforgiving country.

The female mage noticed that little houses were coming into view, here and there, before they went under a tunnel. The train reduced it's speed even more until it came to a slow jolting halt in front of a solitary platform with a sign displaying _Hail Town._ At least that's what Lucy assumed it said. The _H_ looked to have fallen just recently and was dangling on the bottom, creating the sign _ail Town._

Lucy gently shook the big dragon slayer awake. "Laxus…Wake up. We're here."

"Mhmmm… What time is it?" Laxus asked as he stood up so he could stretch his stiff muscles. Letting out a big yawn, he stretched his arms up, his shirt riding up to reveal an inch of of his skin around his abs and hips.

Distracted by the display, Lucy didn't answer Laxus, only being able to give a non-committal hmm. She was snapped out of her ogling when he clicked his fingers in front of her face. Startled, Lucy looked up at the smirking man.

"My eyes are up here, Blondie." Laxus teased, mirth dancing in his eyes. It took Laxus some self-control to not start preening in front of his mate. 'At least I know she finds me attractive.'

"Oh! I knew that." the petite blonde defended awkwardly. "And I think it's around 2 o'clock. Wanna grab a bite to eat first? You skipped out on lunch." she reminded him. Lucy figured that he got cranky with her earlier because he hadn't eaten yet. 'Best to feed the beast now rather than later.'

"Good idea. I'm starving." Laxus agreed wholeheartedly, now that his motion sickness was all gone.

They grabbed their bags and hopped out of the train. Knowing that it was at least -4°C (24.8 °F) outside, Lucy already had on her purple winter coat. Being more resilient to the colder temperature, Laxus just had on his usual fur lined coat. Looking around the platform, they noticed that they were the only ones who had travelled to Hail Town. The other passengers seemed to have gotten off at earlier stops on the way. Walking out of the train station, they headed towards the town centre to look for a place to eat.

Hail Town was definitely a quieter town compared to Magnolia. Only a few people could be seen walking around, running their errands for the day or working. There was only one tavern called _The White Horse_ and one restaurant named, _Tropical Ice_. Both deciding on _The White Horse_ , for a bite to eat, the two mages entered the establishment. The few patrons that were keeping themselves warm inside, quieted down a little, when they saw Lucy and Laxus.

Without sparing them a glance, Laxus headed straight for the bar with Lucy following behind. After seating themselves, the bartender, a man with dark hair and eyes in his forties, walked over to them.

"Afternoon. Name's Joe and I own this tavern. Haven't seen you two before. What can I get you?" he asked politely.

Laxus merely nodded at the man and turned towards Lucy, wanting her to order first.

Seeing the look, Lucy rolled her eyes at the bossy mage and replied, "Hi. Could I please have some pumpkin soup and a couple of bread rolls? And also a hot apple cider?" 'What is up with him and me eating? Is he like this with his team too?' Lucy puzzled.

Joe nodded and asked Laxus, "And you, sir?"

"I'll have the same soup, two of your specials and a big steak. Medium rare. And a coffee." the blond man answered, satisfied that his mate was going to eat.

"Coming right up." the bartender said as he walked away to fill their order.

Ignoring the curious stares they were getting from the patrons, Lucy and Laxus sat next to each other in silence. Lucy was happy to be out of the cold for a little while before they had to go and speak with the client. It wasn't long before Joe came back with their drinks and food. Lucy thanked the man and gladly wrapped her cold hands around the hot cup and took a careful sip of the sweet drink. Laxus meanwhile started scarfing down his food after taking one big gulp of his coffee.

From the corner of her eye, Lucy watched the big man eat so much and so quickly. She was right in her assumption that all dragon slayers have big appetites. 'I wonder who would win in an eating competition between him and Natsu..?' she smiled to herself jokingly.

Finishing and paying for their late lunch, Lucy asked Joe where the nearest hotel was.

Giving the girl a blank look, Joe replied, "Sorry, miss, but this town isn't big and because we don't have many visitors either, we saw no need to have a hotel. If you and your boyfriend there, need a place to stay, I still have one room vacant here."

"Oh…?" Lucy asked stupidly. 'Oh dear, Mavis…Share a room with Laxus?!'

********** PLEASE REVIEW *********

******* REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY AND HELP ME FUNCTION *******


End file.
